Harry Potter och den gåtfulle Riddle
by Vendelin
Summary: En resa i ett minnessåll går fel, Harry befinner sig plötsligt år 1944 och är inskriven på Hogwarts som elev. Vad händer då man plötsligt står ansikte mot ansikte med sin värsta fiende och föräldrars mördare? Då man får chansen att förändra det förflutna?
1. En sommar full av minnen

_Hej!_

_Nu startar jag upp en ny story, det är en falsk HP7a och den kommer handla om det som stod i summaryn._

_Trevlig läsning och kommentera mycket gärna!_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**En sommar full av minnen**

_Nothing but your memory_

_Sorrow and grief_

_In the air that I breathe _

_So much pain that _

_I can't hide_

_I want to try, but the_

_Tears never dry_

Tears never dry – Stephen Simmonds

**-"-**

England skakades av det värsta ovädret någonsin, Privet Drive var inget undantag och gatorna låg under flera decimeter djupt vatten. Himlen var mörk av hotande åskmoln och hällregnet verkade aldrig vilja upphöra. De en gång fina gräsmattorna utanför de fyrkantiga små husen hade förvandlats till en lerig sjö av alltför hårda vattendroppar och de beundransvärda trädgårdarna med rabatter och rosenbuskar som år efter år vunnit priser i trädgårdsföreningen syntes inte till.

Regnet dränkte allt och alla som inte hastigt stängde dörren om sig.

Kanske var det just för den mur av regn som tycktes skärma av sikten en armslängd utanför fönsterrutan som ingen såg den enda person som tycktes trivas i ovädret.

Harry Potter hade förvisso respekt för åska och blixtar, men för stenhårda regndroppar hyste han ingen fruktan. Att kläderna hans var blöta och att vattnet gick honom upp till halva smalbenet där han vadade på det som – dolt under de gråbruna massorna – var en trottoar, verkade han inte bry sig om. Han behövde bara tänka, få komma ifrån sina släktingar på Privet Drive nummer fyra och även om det var lönlöst att försöka tvätta bort alla sorger han höll inom sig, så var det ändå en räddning att få komma ut och andas frisk luft. Det var inte som att flyga på hans Åskvigg, inte samma befriande känsla av att sväva – nästan helt själv – i luften och endast behöva öppna munnen för att låta lungorna fylla sig själva. Men det var det bästa han kunde åstadkomma för tillfället, det enda som åtminstone gick att jämföra en aning.

Trots att det var svårt att tro så befann sig sommaren i slutet av juli månad, hans födelsedag skulle ta sin plats imorgon kväll och då skulle han också ge sig av från Dursleys hus en gång för alla. Den trygghet som Dumbledore skapat åt Harry på den plats där hans blodssläktingar fanns skulle upphöra och han var inte längre skyddad från Lord Voldemorts eventuella, och ganska troliga, mordförsök. Han skulle fly till Grimmaldiplan, den plats som Fenixorden använde som högkvarter och det hus som han ärvt efter Sirius död ett år tidigare. Sorgen över den förlorade Gudfadern var stor och den blev inte lättare att bära efter den dag då hans rektor och stora ledstjärna blivit mördad av den person som Dumbledore anförtrott med sitt liv. Han hade haft fel och Harry var säker på att han hade kunnat göra något för att förhindra det som skett, det måste ha funnits ett sätt för honom att stoppa Snapes hämnd. Ifall han och Dumbledore inte gett sig av för att försöka få den horrokrux (som sedan visade sig vara en falsk sådan) så hade kanske den störste trollkarlen av dem alla fortfarande levt. Harry kunde inte hjälpa att han saknade honom precis lika mycket som han saknade Sirius, för trots allt så hade han alltid haft möjligheten att prata och vända sig till Dumbledore då han så önskat. Det var den enda person som alltid hade trott på hans ord, förutom den gången då Harry hade försökt tala om att Snape inte var på deras sida, den enda gång då rektorn verkligen hade behövt tro honom. Harry visste i och för sig att Dumbledore alltid litade blint på någon till den dag då han fått se motsatsen med egna ögon, men ändå kunde han inte låta bli att gräma sig över att det kanske trots allt var han som bar den största skulden till mordet. Även om det inte var han som hade uttalat förbannelsen så skulle han kanske ha kunnat hindra den om han lärt sig icke-verbala förtrollningar ordentligt, då skulle han ha kunnat lamslå Snape innan denne haft en chans att yttra de dödsbringande orden. Precis som den gång då Sirius dött kände Harry att han bar den största skulden på sina en smula beniga axlar, för det fanns saker han hade kunnat ha gjort för att förhindra det som hänt. Han var orsaken till mångt och mycket, varför inte också morden på två bland de viktigaste personerna i hans liv?

Himlen hade börjat mörkna då den nedåtgående solen färgade horisonten röd, röd för det blod som offrats och röd för den kärlek som blivit svedd i samband med dem. För även om Harry fortfarande älskade de två nu bortgångna personerna så visste han att där inte fanns den minsta chans att han skulle kunna få ett gensvar. Ingen klapp på axeln av Sirius eller en vänlig blick från Albus Dumbledore. Inget björnskratt eller leende i ena mungipan. Inga brev eller samtal. För de som en gång bidragit till dessa saker fanns inte längre där hos honom, och även om Dumbledore sagt att de som Harry verkligen älskade aldrig lämnade honom på riktigt kunde han inte låta bli att känna sig ensammast i världen. Han hade Ron och Hermione, men de förstod inte vad det var han gick igenom eller var tvungen att gå igenom även om de verkligen försökte att ta det till sig. Det gick inte att förstå hur det var att förlora någon om man aldrig upplevt det själv och även om det varit deras rektor också så hade ingen av hans två vänner stått så nära Dumbledore som han själv gjort. Kanske var det just därför som han beslutat sig för att inte återvända till Hogwarts någon mer gång, för att han redan visste att ingenting skulle bli sig likt utan Dumbledore. För att han visste att hålrummet skulle bli för stort och saknaden alltför påträngande.

Harry ville bara glömma, han hade för mycket att tänka på för att saknad och sorg skulle ta plats. Det fanns inte tid för det, han behövde finna de resterande horrokruxerna och sedan möta Voldemort, även om det så skulle bli det sista han gjorde.

Med en hastig blick bort mot de långsamt döende solstrålarna som fortfarande kämpade med sin dans över himlavalvet borta vid horisonten beslöt sig Harry för att bege sig hem till familjen Dursley, vilken sekund som helst kunde han bli omringad av en hop hånskrattande dödsätare, allt för fega för att ta maskerna de bar bort från ansiktet. En kort sekund tänkte han tillbaka på Malfoy, hur han blivit hotad av Voldemort för att släppa in hans tjänare på skolan. Harry kunde inte hjälpa att han ömkade den person han hatat genom hela skoltiden, sedan den dag då han sett den blonda Slytherineleven gråta så kunde han inte avsky Malfoy lika stenhjärtat som förut.

Han ruskade bestämt på huvudet som om han försökte att få de där töntiga tankarna ur huvudet, man tyckte inte synd om en dödsätare och speciellt inte den som orsakat Dumbledores död nästan lika mycket som Harry själv. En rysning for igenom hans långa, magra kropp då en kall vindil letade sig innanför hans jacka och kittlade längs hans ryggrad med sin kyliga andedräkt. Han drog jackan tätare omkring sig och ökade på stegen genom de djupa vattenmassorna, de få löv som överlevt det brutala regnet prasslade oroligt när vinden drog förbi tillsammans med den armé av iskalla vattendroppar den lyckats värva till det krig som verkade utspela sig mellan sommar och höst. Det var inte den enda strid som intagit England, tänkte han och undrade huruvida Aurorerna och Trolldomsministeriet klarade sig mot Voldemorts trupper av Inferier, Dementorer och dödsätare. Så sent som igår hade han läst om en liten pojke på sju år som dödat hela sin familj under Imperiusförbannelsen. Det var fruktansvärt, Harry väntade sig halvt och halvt att familjen Dursley skulle försöka ta livet av honom i sömnen eller genom att förgifta hans mat, även om han inte var säker på att de skulle behöva vara under Imperiusförbannelsen för att utföra det.

Gatan låg öde och när han gick förbi Magnoliagränd fick han en smärtsam påminnelse om Sirius, dennes död hade blivit mer påtaglig efter att Dumbledore också försvunnit och Harry försökte mest att låta bli att tänka på hur lycklig han skulle ha varit med dem båda i livet.

En tung suck skallade inom honom och han var säker på att inälvorna fortfarande darrade då han slängde en blick på sitt armbandsur. Klockan var strax efter elva på kvällen och om han hade tur så låg hans morbror och moster redan och sov. Dudley kunde han lätt hantera själv, men moster Petunias pedantiska sinnelag gjorde att hon skulle mörda honom i samma stund som han kom in dyblöt med lera upp till knäna. Tyvärr verkade det som om han skulle bli tvungen att utstå hennes förargade röst och hotelser, för det lyste i köksfönstren och Dudley hade slutat spendera all sin fritid där efter att han blivit boxare istället för förvuxen valross.

"_Vad har du gjort?"_ fräste moster Petunia så att salivdroppar lämnade hennes breda mun med de stora tänderna. Det hästlika, smala ansiktet var förvridet av ursinne och hennes tunna kropp darrade av ilska.

"Öh… gått en promenad?" försökte Harry och sneglade mot trappan som ledde upp till övervåningen, den var hans enda räddning och hans moster verkade också ha förstått det.

"Tänk inte ens _tanken_ innan du har torkat upp oredan efter dig!" Den rosa morgonrocken fladdrade efter henne när hon vände på klacken och klapprade in i vardagsrummet på sina lurviga tofflor. Teven stod på där inne och Harry blev nyfiken på vad nyheterna hade att säga om alla mystiska inträffanden under det senaste dygnet. För det måste ha hänt något, men innan han skulle få sätta sig ner och lyssna till nyhetsuppläsarens uttråkade och mycket allvarliga röst var han tvungen att torka upp den lerpöl som verkade bli allt större under hans fötter. Med en tung suck sparkade han av sig skorna och råkade nästan placera ett lerigt skoavtryck på tapeten då den ena flög iväg längre än beräknat. Hastigt snappade han upp den från golvet och ställde tillbaka den på dörrmattan innan han slutligen begav sig ut i köket för att hämta en trasa.

**-"-**

Det var mörkt i det fyrkantiga, lådliknande hus som hade adressen Privet Drive nummer fyra. De tre familjemedlemmarna tillhörande familjen Dursley sov tungt i sina sängar, till och med Dudley som kommit hem ovanligt tidigt samma kväll. Den fetlagda mannen med den väldiga mustaschen, Vernon, snarkade högljutt där han låg på dubbelsängens ena halva, på den andra låg hans skelettlika fru med gula öronproppar instoppade i hörselgångarna för att stänge ute ljudet av de grislika andetagen. De såg lugna och fridfulla ut, till synes oberörda av det krig som utspelade sig i deras land, striderna som tog fart i nattens skyddande mörker och morden som begicks med skrämmande exakthet och precision. Nyhetsuppläsaren berättade varje dag om nya, mystiska dödsfall där unga och hälsosamma personer dött en plötslig död utan att ha så mycket som ett spår utav våld. Forskarna började misstänka att ett nytt dödsvirus spred sig snabbt i landet, men fann också att de allra flesta som dött var högt uppsatta ämbetsmän eller personer som verkade leva något sorts dubbelliv.

Mer än en gång hade teverutan lysts upp av ett grönt sken då en reporter stod utanför ett hus som tillhört någon av de döda, ovanför det allt för ofta inrasade taket svävade en grönskimrande döskalle med en orm slingrandes ur dess mun. De gånger då Nyheterna överhuvudtaget antydde något som hade med magi att göra bytte Vernon antingen snabbt kanal eller började prata med mycket hög röst. Allt för att hans frus systerson inte skulle upptäcka vad som faktiskt pågick i _hans_ värld, det där livet som Vernon inte visste ett dyft om och som hans fru avskydde av hela sitt hjärta.

Vernon Dursley var en älskande make och en kärleksfull far, men någon vidare morbror till en trollkarl, det var han inte.

I husets minsta sovrum sov den smaragdögda pojke som tidigare smutsat ner hallen, den magra yngling som med sitt svartrufsiga hår gav ett ovårdat intryck. Men sanning att säga så var Harry Potter en förhållandevis väluppfostrad pojke som bara hade vissa svårigheter med att hålla sig ifrån trubbel. Den Utvalde, kallades han bakom sin rygg, det viskades då han gick förbi någon annan häxa eller trollkarl. Det pratades om honom på Magiska Radionytt och skickades ugglor om honom.

_Han som var den enda med kraft att döda Lord Voldemort_.

Och ändå var han bara en snart sjuttonårig pojke med kärleksproblem, en som saknade de han älskade och som fortfarande skrämdes av tanken på att behöva döda en annan människa, hans värsta fiende eller inte. Det fanns ett samvete där bakom revbenen som höjdes och sänktes i takt med hans andetag. Ärret på hans panna talade om att han var speciell, märkte honom och pekade ut honom för alla och en var.

Ögonlocken ryckte lite då ett svagt knarrande hördes utanför den stängda dörren och slogs sedan upp på vid gavel. Steg på trappavsatsen, tysta och nästan omärkliga, talade om att det inte var hans moster, morbror eller kusin som var på väg till toaletten. Det var någon som inte ville synas eller höras och han blev genast på sin vakt medan han kravlade sig upp i sittande ställning och famlade efter trollstaven han nu för tiden alltid hade under kudden när han sov.

Det gnisslade svagt när handtaget vreds om och låset klickade till, den vitmålade dörren trycktes sakta upp. Harry kramade hårt om trollstaven med svettiga handflator och kämpade för att se något i det mörklagda rummet.


	2. Tillbaka på Grimmaldiplan

**Nu kommer äntligen kapitel 2, ledsen att det tog lite tid. Förhoppningsvis är det här kapitlet lite mer händelserikt än det förra! R&R tack:) **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

**Tillbaka på Grimmaldiplan**

_I've been around enough to know_

_That dreams don't turn to gold_

_And that there is no easy way_

_No, you just can't run away_

- Where do broken hearts go – Whitney Houston

"Harry?" sade en röst och dörren sköts upp ännu en liten bit medan en mansgestalt rörde sig borta vid dörren.

"P-professor Lupin?" stammade Harry och sänkte tveksamt trollstaven. Dörren gled upp och han kände genast igen det härjade ansiktet tillhörande den forna Försvar mot Svartkonstläraren. Remus Lupin hade fler grå slingor i sitt ljust bruna hår än någonsin förr och de mörka ringarna under hans ögon tycktes nästan svarta mot den bleka hyn. Harry drog sig hastigt till minnes att det bara var ett par dagar sedan fullmånen hade passerat och att det var orsaken till det medtagna utseendet.

"Vad fint att du är vaken, Harry", sade Lupin som nu syntes tydligt i skenet från sin egen trollstav. "Jag har kommit för att hämta dig, inte ensam förstås, Tonks och Moody väntar i hallen. Du måste genast följa med till högkvarteret."

"Men jag fyller inte år förrän imorgon", invände Harry och svängde benen över sängkanten.

"Och därför bör du vara härifrån innan din trygghet upphör, det är alldeles för enkelt för Dödsätarna att omringa det här huset. Skynda på är du snäll, vi vill ge oss av innan solen går upp."

Harry slog tröttheten ur huvudet och tog på sig sin kusins gamla byxor och en alldeles för stor tröja. Hans koffert var redan packad sedan gårdagen och det enda han behövde göra var att kliva i skorna som stod nere vid ytterdörren.

"Hur tar vi oss dit?" frågade han sedan och bävade inför tanken på att behöva flyga på en kvast, som de gjort förra gången. Det var inte det att han hade något emot att flyga, men mitt i natten och så högt uppe bland molnen var det ruskigt kallt och han hade inte den minsta lust att ofrivilligt förvandlas till en iskub.

"Vi transfererar oss, du har väl klarat ditt test redan?" Lupin sträckte sig efter den tunga väskan som orsakade ett väldans oväsen när Harry började släpa den över golvet.

"Ja, men jag är inte säker på att jag klarar av att ta mig enda dit utan att hamna fel, professorn."

"Jag tror att du kommer klara det utan problem, Harry. Du berättade ju att du hade transfererat dig med Dumbledore den där kvällen."

Harry borde kanske ha känt sig stolt eller smickrad, men istället kände han sig som ett uppfläkt sår. Han ville inte höra mer om varken Dumbledore eller Sirius, det gjorde för ont att minnas.

"Förlåt", sade Lupin lågt som tydligen sett hans smärtade ansiktsuttryck och tog den tunga kofferten.

Harry ryckte på axlarna och försökte låtsas som om det gjorde honom detsamma, men gråtklumpen i halsen var svår att svälja ner.

Då de slutligen lyckats ta sig ner för trappan så tyst de kunde (det gick mycket långsamt eftersom den tunga kofferten var stor och otymplig trots att de förtrollat den till att sväva), fann han till sin stora glädje att Tonks återigen fått tillbaka sitt tuggummirosa hår och glada leende.

"Tjenare Harry!" sade hon glatt, men mycket tyst för att inte väcka Dursleys. Han skulle just till att svara när Moody lösgjorde sig från skuggorna. Det blå ögat snurrade vilt i sin håla, medan det riktiga var stadigt fäst på Harry som kände sig lite besvärad. Monsterögat såg precis lika skräckinjagande ut som förr med ärrat ansikte och en bit av näsan försvunnen.

"Är du säker på att det är han, Lupin?" frågade han sedan och synade Harry uppifrån och ner som för att upptäcka minsta tecken på att något inte var som det skulle.

"Självklart, du behöver inte misstänka honom, Monsterögat."

"Det är min ständiga vaksamhet jag har att tacka för att jag bara förlorade en bit av min näsa och inte mitt liv." Moody gav Harry en sista skeptisk blick och halade sedan upp sin trollstav ur manteln.

"Ska vi ge oss av då?" frågade Tonks som tydligen också gjort sig beredd.

Harry nickade hastigt, osäker på hur det skulle kännas att vara tillbaka på Grimmaldiplan när inte Sirius längre fanns där. Klumpen i hans hals växte.

"Är du okej, Harry?" Tonks rörde vid hans arm och de – för tillfället – enorma babyblå ögonen granskade oroligt hans ansikte. Han visste att hon förstod fastän han inte sade något och nu kändes det skönt att slippa leta efter de rätta orden.

"Jag förstår att det känns jobbigt, men Sirius skulle inte vilja att du riskerade livet genom att stanna kvar här för att du är mer rädd för att konfronteras med sorg och minnen än ett gäng Dödsätare. Det är mer som står på spel än bara _ditt_ liv." Hon kramade till om hans axel och vände sig sedan mot de andra två männen i rummet. "Då sticker vi då."

Moody räknade ner. _Ett…två…tre._

Harry vände sig om och omslöts genast av den mycket obehagliga förnimmelsen av att bli pressad genom en tjock gummislang. Det gick inte att andas och hans kropp pressades ihop till bristningsgränsen. Precis när han kände det som att han skulle kvävas lättade trycket och plötsligt stod han i hallen till det hus som en gång varit Sirius men nu var hans eget.

Det var förvånansvärt välstädat och prydligt, inte ett dammkorn prydde de många tavelramarna i rummet och det lyste i stark kontrast till den oreda som funnits där då han kommit dit för första gången. Han fick en stark misstanke om att det var Mrs Weasley som hade förbarmat sig över röran som uppstått igen då Sirius lämnat huset åt sitt öde i och med sin död. Snabbt försvann hans tre färdkamrater åt olika håll i huset, troligtvis på väg till sina respektive sängar.

Harry började känna sig smått illamående då han såg sig omkring och på något vis väntade han sig att Sirius skulle dyka upp i köksdörren med ett brett leende. Istället hördes bara hastiga steg i trappan och Mrs Weasleys röda hår dök upp ett ögonblick senare. Så fort hon hunnit ner för de sista trappstegen drog hon honom till sig i en varm omfamning.

"Åh, Harry lilla vän! Hur mår du?" Hon sköt honom ifrån sig på en armlängds avstånd och synade honom från topp till tå på det där viset så typiskt henne när hon letade efter minsta tecken på att han hade blivit illa behandlad.

"Jag mår bara fint, Mrs Weasley", försäkrade han och stålsatte sig till tänderna för att se så oberörd ut som möjligt över att vara tillbaka i huset.

"Så bra, så bra!" Hon lät stressad och försvann strax därpå ut i köket. "Ron och Hermione väntar på dig där uppe, de är så glada över att du äntligen har fått komma hit! Ginny däremot är hos Fred och George, ni får träffas om ett par dagar."

Han nickade och visste inte om han borde vara ledsen över att Ginny inte var där, för sanning att säga så kände han sig mest lättad då skuldkänslorna över att ha gjort slut med henne skavde så fort hon någonsin kom på tal. Han tog tag i kofferten med båda händerna och började släpa den upp för trappan som knarrade under hans fötter. Bestämt undvek han att titta någon annanstans än på träplankorna som utgjorde trappstegen, vad som helst för att slippa minnas och se på de saker som påminde alltför mycket om Sirius. Steg för steg lyckades han dra upp den tunga väskan och armarna värkte av ansträngningen. Just som han tog det sista steget upp på trappavsatsen och andats ut av ansträngningen så skrek någon hans namn. Hastigt såg han upp och tappade kofferten i golvet med en duns när Hermione kastade sig om hans hals.

"Hermione, du stryper mig", väste han samtidigt som han kände sig lite besvärad över hennes hårda omfamning.

"Förlåt Harry, men Ron och jag har varit så oroliga för dig. Vi var rädda att Dödsätarna skulle ha fått tag i dig innan Lupin och Tonks gjorde det." Hon släppte taget och gav honom den där oroliga blicken som han fått så många gånger förut när hon blivit emotionell.

"Nej, det är ingen fara. Jag har varken sett till Dödsätare eller Voldemort på hela sommaren. Bara en jädrans massa regn." Han grep tag i kofferten igen och såg sig omkring för att upptäcka sin rödhåriga bästa vän. "Var är Ron?" frågade han Hermione då han inte kunde se honom.

"Åh, han somnade. Vi väntade på att du skulle komma, men han slumrade till redan vid tio och när de skulle hämta dig så sov han redan. Jag ville inte väcka honom, han var så hyperaktiv och nervös hela dagen."

De gick igenom den svagt upplysta korridoren bort mot det rum som Harry och Ron delat de gånger de bott i huset. Hermione fick snabbt liv i Ron som bestämt hävdade att han inte alls hade sovit och snart var tjafset igång för fullt ("Men Ron, du _dreglade_ faktiskt!").

"Kan ni två sluta upp med det där?" utropade Harry till slut och de båda andra tystnade hastigt. "Det finns viktigare saker att diskutera, hur vi ska hitta resten av horrokruxerna tillexempel", tillade han sedan med låg röst.

"Vi får väl helt enkelt göra som Dumbledore gjorde, eller hur?" muttrade Ron som fortfarande var sur och pillade på några lösa trådar i kuddens örngott.

"Problemet är bara – ", svarade Harry som kämpade för att hålla ögonen tårfria, " – att jag inte har den blekaste om hur han faktiskt gjorde." Det var precis när han sagt de orden som det verkligen gick upp för honom att det var helt sant, han hade ingen aning om hur de skulle kunna leta upp horrokruxerna och än mindre förgöra dem.

"Hermione", sade Ron som tydligen upptäckt att Harrys hopp precis runnit ur honom. "Du vet väl hur man gör?"

"Nej", svarade hon tveksamt och skakade långsamt på huvudet som om hon tänkte efter under tiden. Sedan såg hon minen hos sin svarthåriga vän, det hopplösa uttrycket i hans ögon och sade snabbt: "men det går säkert att ta reda på."

"Försök inte", grumsade Harry och såg igenom hennes försök som en nytvättad glasruta. "Det stod ingenting i skolbibliotekets böcker om horrokruxer, varför skulle det då stå ett enda ord om hur man hittar dem eller hur man förstör dem?"

"Jag kan alltid fråga Madam Pince, hon kanske har något svar?" Hermione plockade nervöst bort några obefintliga hårstrån från sina kläder.

"Jag tänker inte åka tillbaka dit."

"Men Harry! Har du verkligen tänkt över det här? En FUTT-examen är jätteviktig för att du ska kunna bli Auror!"

"Och vad spelar det för roll om jag får ett U på varenda ett av de där FUTT-proven om Voldemort ändå dödar mig? Eller om vi inte hittar alla horrokruxer? Vad skulle det då spela för roll om jag ens lyckats döda honom?"

Hermione tystnade, men såg fortfarande bedjande på honom.

"Harry", sade Ron osäkert. "Du har säkert väldigt rätt, men hur ska vi kunna hitta de där horrokruxerna? Det finns ju ingen mening med att slösa bort ett helt skolår, som vi kunde ha lärt oss en massa bra grejer på, till att försöka hitta de där om vi inte har en aning om _hur_ vi ska hitta dem, eller hur vi ens ska förgöra dem sen."

"Jag vet inte", svarade Harry med en tung suck. "Men vi måste kunna hitta det någonstans. Trots att Dumbledore är… _var_ världens mäktigaste trollkarl kan det ju inte vara helt omöjligt. Annars skulle han väl inte ha tagit med mig den där gången eller hur?"

"Dumbledore visste säkert att du skulle klara det på egen hand om det var så", svarade Ron lojalt och log brett mot honom.

"Ni båda glömmer en sak, det är inte det att jag inte tror att Harry skulle kunna klara det, men Voldemort har gått sju år på Hogwarts, han var en fantastisk elev, _prefekt_ till och med. Han har dessutom mycket mer livserfarenhet än någon av oss har och…"

"Vad försöker du säga?" avbröt Ron och såg upproriskt Hermione som alldeles tydligt blev besvärad.

"Bara att ni två verkar glömma bort att han också är en stor trollkarl. Harry om någon borde veta det efter lektionerna med Dumbledore. Han mördade för första gången när han var sexton och är Slytherins arvtagare. Han har delat sin själ i sex delar, tro då inte att han är någon galning som springer runt och dödar folk på måfå!" Hon hade blivit mycket upprörd och röd om kinderna, blicken brann då hon såg från den ena av de två pojkarna framför henne till den andra.

Harry visste att hon hade rätt och nickade erkännande, de fick inte underskatta Voldemorts styrka och intelligens, han var inte bara en vanlig medelmåtta till trollkarl med storhetsvansinne.

Ett galet geni kanske skulle passa bättre.

"Delade han den inte i sju delar?" frågade Ron spakt efter en stund.

"Dumbledore trodde att han skulle göra den sista delen efter att han mördat mig." Harry gned sina trötta ögon och försökte få ordning på virrvarret i sitt huvud.

"Vet ni, det tjänar ingenting till att vi sitter här och funderar, det kommer bara att sluta med att vi bråkar på allvar. Jag tror att vi behöver sova på saken så kan vi prata igenom det hela imorgon igen." Hermione log, sade god natt och försvann ut ur rummet.

"Det kommer att ordna sig Harry", mumlade Ron en stund senare då de låg i varsin säng och natten som ett värmande sammetstäcke över dem. Strax därpå hördes de välbekanta snarkningarna från hans säng och Ron sov djupt.

"Jag tror inte det, inte utan Dumbledore", viskade Harry till mörkret. "Jag kommer inte klara av någonting utan honom."

Större delen av natten låg han och funderade och klockan var närmare fyra på morgonen då ögonlocken slutligen blev för tunga för att hålla uppe.

– " –

Morgonen hade passerat för länge sedan då han vaknade igen och Ron syntes inte längre till i rummet som nu var upplyst av sommargult solljus. Regnet måste ha upphört under natten, eller så låg inte Grimmaldiplan i de drabbade zonerna av England. Sanning att säga så hade han faktiskt ingen riktig aning om var det faktiskt låg, geografiskt sett.

Suckande klädde han på sig och hade just bestämt sig för att leta upp sina två vänner då något ramlade ur hans byxficka.


	3. Vad vindar kan berätta

**Kapitel 3**

**Vad vindar kan berätta**

_All alone I have cried_

_silent tears full of pride_

_In a world made of steel,_

_made of stone _

- Irene Cara - Flashdance...what a feeling

En smärtsam påminnelse om kvällen då Dumbledore miste sitt liv svepte över Harry i samma stund som det gick upp för honom att det inte var vilken lapp som helst.

Liten och hopvikt, en aning tummad och skrynklig nu efter alla de gånger han vecklat upp den och läst. Vid det här laget kunde han texten utantill och rabblade orden tyst för sig själv:

"_Till mörkrets herre. _

_Jag vet att jag kommer att vara död långt innan du läser detta, men jag vill att du ska veta att det var jag som upptäckte din hemlighet. Jag har stulit den riktiga horrokruxen och har för avsikt att förstöra den så snart jag kan. Jag går döden till mötes i förhoppningen om att den dag du möter din like, kommer du återigen att vara dödlig._

_R.A.B"_

Kanske borde han ha vant sig vid det här laget, men varje gång han läste orden så fick han samma tyngande känsla av att Dumbledore dog i onödan och att han hade offrat sitt liv till ingen nytta. Det var bara en falsk horrokrux och den riktiga fanns kanske fortfarande där ute någonstans, om R.A.B dött innan denne hunnit förstöra den.

När det gällde lappen hade han redan kommit fram till ett par saker, det som kändes så gott som uppenbart och som någon med den allra minsta tankeförmåga skulle klara av att lista ut. Han ansåg att personen som skrivit lappen och tagit den riktiga horrokruxen borde ha varit en före detta Dödsätare, för hur många gånger hade han inte hört Snape tala om Voldemort som _Mörkrets Herre_ och även Lucius Malfoy hade använt det namnet på honom. Det var Dödsätarnas hyllning och rädsla för att uttala hans riktiga namn.

Det andra var att personen med ganska stor sannolikhet var död,_ Jag vet att jag kommer att vara död långt innan du läser detta. _

Och det tredje var att personens initialer borde vara R.A.B, precis som det stod undertecknat. Det vara bara logiska små detaljer som knappast ledde honom någonvart, men samtidigt uteslöt det ett antal häxor och trollkarlar. Inte för att det gjorde någon större nytta, då hans hjärna fortfarande omvandlades till ett stort, blinkande frågetecken så fort hans tankar kom in på ämnet.

Han kände hur ilskan bubblade i kroppen, precis som den alltid tycktes göra så fort hans blick föll på den slitna lilla pappersbiten. Den var beviset på att han och Dumbledore gett sig av till grottan i onödan, att han inte hade behövt dricka den där drycken och blivit så svag.

Han skulle inte ha behövt dö, om de bara hade vetat.

Kanske var det den kvava luften från det överhängande åskvädret som gjorde honom yr, eller så var det bara sorgen över Sirius död som gjorde sig så starkt påmind i gudfaderns gamla hus. Plötsligt såg han bara Sirius stå där och prata rakt ut i luften, som om han vore på riktigt. Men rösten lät underlig och avlägsen, som en skugga av verkligheten och han hade hört orden förut.

"_Regulus blev mördad av Voldemort, eller troligare på Voldemorts befallning, för jag tvivlar på att han någonsin var tillräckligt viktig för att dödas av Voldemort själv… han var med till en viss gräns, råkade sedan i panik över vad han blev uppmanad att göra och försökte backa ur… han dog bara ett par dagar senare…_"

Harry stirrade på drömbilden av Sirius länge nog för att inse att han bara stirrat ut i tomma luften, men samtidigt hade hans hjärna börjat arbeta i ilfart.

_R.A.B… Regulus A Black?_

Adrenalinet började dunka i kroppen och fick det att brusa i öronen. Andningen ökade i takt och det pirrade i fingertopparna, precis som alltid när han visste att han var nära en lösning.

_Allt stämde ju! Regulus kanske inte alls drog sig ur över ett uppdrag, han blev mördad på grund av högförräderi. Varför blev han annars mördad så snabbt? Karkaroff kunde gå fri ett helt år…_

Det enda han behövde få reda på, för att bekräfta sina misstankar, var Regulus andranamn. _Släktträdet._

Harry rusade ut genom dörren, glömde alldeles bort att vara tyst när han dunsade ner för trappan och tog tre steg i taget. Av misstag väckte han Mrs Blacks porträtt ("Blodsförrädare!") men hade inte tid att stanna upp. Han ignorerade Mrs Weasleys förvånade blick när han trängde sig förbi henne i hallen då hon uppenbarligen skyndade sig för att få tyst på det vrålande porträttet.

Harry, däremot, sprang på bara fötter in i vardagsrummet där han sedan tvärstannade. På väggen, där han väntade sig att se släktträdet över släkten Black, fanns bara ett smutsigt märke på tapeten, som när resten av väggen blivit solblekt utom den plats där en tavla tidigare suttit.

Hjärtat sjönk som en sten i vatten. Vart var det? Varför hade de varit tvungna att ta ner det när han som mest behövde det?

Hjärnan däremot, arbetade fortfarande på högvarv och innan han visste ordet av dök en bild av Krake som försökte gömma undan ett fotografi av hans husmor upp i hans huvud. Kanske, kanske hade Krake sparat det, husalfen som dessutom kallats hem från Hogwarts efter under sommarlovet och nu fanns någonstans i huset.

"Krake!" ropade Harry rakt ut i luften och försökte att inte hoppa högt när den obeskrivligt fula alfen dök upp precis framför honom ett ögonblick senare med en knall. Han muttrade högt för sig själv medan han vred sina händer och verkade inte alls vara medveten om att Harry mycket väl kunde höra vad han sade.

"Vad vill den nu, smutsskalleälskaren. Krake tänker bara ignorera, inte låtsas om. En skam för huset, ja minsann… Vad skulle husmor säga om hon visste?"

"KRAKE!" vrålade Harry och alfen hoppade till för att sedan långsamt vända blicken mot honom.

"Vad tror han att han gör, vrålar sådär i min matmors hus…", muttrade Krake och blängde förargat på ynglingen som för tillfället hade satt alldeles för mycket hopp till att alfen tagit hand om det han mest behövde för tillfället för att kunna bli arg.

"Krake", sa Harry och försökte fånga varelsens intresse. "Har du tagit hand om släktträdet?"

Alfen lät blicken glida till det smutsiga märket på väggen.

"De har tagit ner trädet, blodsförrädarna, smutsskallarna. Bryter sig in och vandaliserar min matmors hus. Hur vågar…"

Harry slutade lyssna och kände hur hoppet rann av honom, utan släktträdet så skulle han aldrig få reda på om det faktiskt var Regulus som var R.A.B och då hade han heller ingen chans att ta reda på om den riktiga horrokruxen var förstörd eller inte.

"Krake, om du har den _minsta_ aning om var det är så måste du tala om det för mig. _Det är en order_" lade han sedan till med skarp röst så att alfen inte skulle få för sig att ljuga för honom.

Krake drog på sig det mest falska och genomskinliga leende Harry någonsin sett (bortsett från den gången Snape gratulerade McGonagall till Gryffindors vinst i Quidditchcupen).

"Husbonden borde genomsöka vinden."

Och innan Krake han säga mer hade Harry rusat ut ur rummet och kastat sig upp för trapporna igen. Han drog till sig en smått irriterad blick från Mrs Weasley som tydligen fått tyst på Sirius mamma tillslut. Men han struntade i det för tillfället, be om ursäkt hade han tid för sedan.

Vinden på Grimmaldiplan var så full med skräp och en obeskrivlig mängd damm att Harry nös gång på gång medan han gick igenom rummet på jakt efter släktträdet. Det luktade gammalt där inne, gammalt och en aning unket. Träplankorna knarrade under hans fötter då han envist gick vidare, sökte och letade. Tillslut tvingades han inse att det skulle bli alldeles för jobbigt att leta igenom det stora rummet som var halvdunkelt då det lilla fyrkantiga takfönstret var alldeles för smutsigt för att släppa igenom något vidare ljus, så han drog upp trollstaven ur fickan och koncentrerade sig på den bild han hade i minnet av släktträdet sedan året innan.

"_Accio släktträd_", utbrast han halvkvävt då dammet lagt sig som en kittlande hinna i halsen. Det prasslade borta i det mörkaste hörnet av rummet, där det stod som mest skräp och en låg duns ekade genom tystnaden då någonting föll i golvet. Ett par sekunder senare kom en hårt hoprullad cylinder farande genom mörkret och landade vid hans fötter. Hastigt föll Harry på knä och knöt upp snöret som höll det samman och rullade upp tavelduken.

Han stirrade en kort sekund på den bruna fläck där bilden av Sirius skulle ha funnits och kände ett styng av saknad. Han ruskade hastigt på huvudet för att skingra tankarna och kom med ens ihåg att det var Regulus som han skulle leta efter. Bredvid den brända fläcken fanns han, födelse- och dödsdatum, samt hans fullkomliga namn.

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

_Det är han, det måste vara han. Det finns ingen annan möjlighet._

Sedan dök en annan tanke upp i hans huvud, tillsammans med minnesbilden av Dumbledore som kvidande drack drycken som Harry blivit tvungen att tvinga i honom.

_Om Dumbledore inte klarade av att dricka det där, vad det nu än var, på egen hand så borde väl inte Regulus ha klarat av det heller? Vem hjälpte honom?_

En kort sekund mindes han sin döda rektors ord om att Voldemorts förtrollade båt med ganska stor sannolikhet enbart skulle släppa över _en _myndig trollkarl.

Hade Regulus haft en omyndig person med sig? Vem? Var det en ynk eller rentav en mugglare?

Frågorna hopade sig i till en hård klump i hans hals, den skavde och värkte och hur han än försökte låta bli så lekte en bild av Sirius ständigt på hans näthinna. Det gjorde ont.

Han hade försökt att tvinga bort tårarna och gråten så länge, kopplat bort känslorna då han träffat Ron och Hermione igen, ibland kändes det fruktansvärt jobbigt att tycka så mycket om andra.

Han mindes när Sirius för första gången berättat att han var Harrys gudfar och förmyndare. Då när de båda fortfarande trodde på allvar att Dursleys var historia och att de kunde starta ett liv tillsammans i trollkarlsvärlden, så nära ett far och sonförhållande man nu kunde komma med en person man inte vetat om i tolv år och hatat i nästan ett.

Men trots att Harry hade tyckt så illa om sin gudfar under sitt tredje år, då han trodde att det var mördaren av hans egna föräldrar som hade rymt och inte en oskyldig fånge, så hade han kommit att älska honom lika högt som andra tycktes älska sin pappa.

De där ugglorna som kom anländande när han som mest behövde dem.

Vänskapsorden och den aningen slarviga handstilen.

Tårarna hade för länge sedan börjat rinna och då han sjönk ner på det dammiga golvet av grova träplankor brast barriärerna fullkomligt.

_Spegeln. _

Den som Harry själv hade maken till, hans och Sirius länk. Den låg där, till hälften insvept i ett stycke tyg som skulle skydda spegelglaset och han kunde se reflektionen av sig själv i den blanka ytan. Tårsvullna kinder och rödkantade ögon.

Nu fanns där ingen längre som kunde hålla i den. Snyftande drog han den till sig och brydde sig inte om att snoret rann ur näsan och blandades med de droppande tårarna.

Det kändes som om någon kastat hans hjärta i en snårig rosenbuske. Taggarna pressade så hårt mot den blodpumpande muskeln att det kändes som om den var på väg att brista.

"Sirius kom tillbaka", snyftade han med rösten tjock av gråt och halsen torr av damm. "Snälla, kom tillbaka..."

Han hade glömt allt vad R.A.B hette och allt vad vuxna karlar innebar.

Han struntade i om han var Den Utvalde, eller ens Pojken Som Överlevde. Kunde man inte få vara Pojken Som Sörjde någon gång?

Tårarna började långsamt sina allteftersom klockans visare tickade på, men de hackiga gråtandetagen fyllde rummets tystnad och värken i hjärtat stannade kvar. Molande.

Han såg sig om i rummet, trots att ögonen var röda och kinderna svullna, trots att det sved i dem på grund av dammet när han inte höll dem slutna.

Någonting kastade silverglänsande skuggor på väggen, varför hade han inte upptäckt det förut?

Nyfiket reste han sig upp och började gå mot de dansande skuggorna och ljusspelet. Han snubblade till ett par gånger på föremål som låg på marken och slog i ena knäet mot en kantig koffert som han inte hunnit väja för i sin framfart.

På ett skrangligt nattduksbord med lejontassar och en snidad träskiva i svart stod en liten flaska med silverskimrande innehåll.

_Minnessubstans. _

Utan att tveka satte Harry tummen mot korken och tryckte till så att den for iväg genom rummet. Han hällde ut den något trögflytande vätskan i en skål som så lägligt stod bredvid.

_Tänk om det är Sirius minnen. Det måste det vara. Jag vill bara se honom en gång till... _

Harry hade glömt att vara försiktig och utan att tänka längre än vad näsan och saknaden ville så lutade han sig över sållet, ner i det.

Och allt blev svart.


	4. Dumbledores list

**Jag är hemskt ledsen för att det tagit så otroligt lång tid för det här kapitlet att komma ut, jag har verkligen varit jätteseg på att skriva och det gäller även min andra HP-fanfiction (Men så nära får ingen gå). **

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Dumbledores list**

_Tystnad_

_Tunnel, avfart_

_När taxametern slagits på_

_Försvinner allt i regnet utan spår_

_Och som en viskning_

_Ser vi i syner nu igen_

_Det här är nåt som inte ens har hänt…_

747 - Kent

Den unkna lukten av fukt och jord stack i Harrys näsa. Förvirrat slog han upp ögonen och kände hur tröttheten hade lagt sig som ett domnande moln över hjärnans tankeverksamhet.

Han befann sig i ett rum, låg i en säng med himmel och förhängen i samma mörkgröna färg som det tjocka täcket vilket täckte hans kropp. Hans huvud låg bekvämt tillbakalutat på en stor vit kudde och på det lilla sängbordet i mörkt trä låg hans glasögon tillsammans med hans trollstav.

Fundersamt, alldeles för nyvaken för att bli rädd, såg han sig om i rummet. Det var stort och fyrkantigt med stenväggar och stengolv. Han fick en känsla av att det skulle vara mycket kallt där om vintern, för även nu under sommarhalvåret var det kyligt och luften en aning rå. På väggarna satt svartsmidda ljusstakar i vilka gula vaxljus var nertryckta, men de såg ut som om de aldrig blivit tända. Det som förbryllade honom mest var att där stod fem andra precis likadana sängar som hans egen utefter de fyra väggarna, de såg alla orörda ut och vid vardera fotändan stod en stor och tillsynes tung kista i trä med smidda gångjärn och lås i vilket en nyckel satt intryckt i väntan på att vridas om.

Det var inte förrän han lade märke till de utsirade ormarna som slingrade sig uppför sängstolparna som han blev rädd. Riktigt rädd.

För helt plötsligt hade de där fundersamma, trötta och inte direkt skärpta tankarna blivit utbytta mot en knivskarp skräck.

_Vart var han någonstans?_

Han kände inte igen rummet på det sätt att han aldrig hade befunnit sig i det, men på många sätt påminde det om hans sovsal i Gryffindortornet. Sättet sängarna stod på, uppradade med uppmätt avstånd från varandra, allt för att förhindra orättvisa. Kistorna vars lås egentligen var lätta att bryta upp, men som bar lås bara för symbolikens skull: man rotade inte bland andras ägodelar.

Men hans sovsal hade fönster och var inte fyrkantigt. Hans sovsal hade röda förhängen och inte gröna. Hans sovsal hade inte ormar som slingrade sig uppför sängstolparna utan stegrande, rytande lejon.

Det kunde bara betyda en sak: _Slytherin_.

Samtidigt förstod han inte, även fast det kändes så överdrivet solklart var han var någonstans. _Varför?_ Det sista han mindes var att han dykt ner i ett minnessåll med Sirius minnen, eller ja, åtminstone det han trodde var Sirius minnen, nu var han inte så säker längre. Det kändes inte som en färd in bland någon annans redan upplevda upplevelser, mer som en äkta händelse. För de gånger han halkat ner i minnessåll förut, vare sig det varit med mening eller bara av misstag, så hade han aldrig kunnat röra vid saker. Hans ägodelar hade aldrig funnits utplacerade, men å andra sidan… kanske var det något annorlunda med just Sirius minnen? Bara för att de var släkt, ja inte blodsbundet förstås, men det var ju ändå hans gudfar.

Hoppet blossade upp inom honom, vilda fantasier och önskningar. _Tänk om han kunde röra vid Sirius och sin pappa, ja till och med sin mamma, tänk om han kunde prata med dem och umgås med dem. På riktigt. _

Trots att alla hans sinnen signalerade fara så ignorerade han dem, kanske var det sorgen över dem som han förlorat som gjorde honom förblindad, han ville inte se att de han önskade så hett var omöjligt och otänkbart. Istället för att dra sin trollstav och vara beredd på en attack från Dödsätare eller kanske till och med Voldemort, kravlade han sig ur sängen och fann att han redan bar sin vanliga skolklädnad även om Gryffindoremblemet, Quidditchkaptenmärket och slipsen saknades. På golvet nedanför sängen stod hans skor som om han klivit ur dem precis innan han gått och lagt sig. Snabbt tryckte han fötterna i skorna och satte glasögonen på näsan, automatiskt slappnade musklerna kring ögonen av och blicken öppnades upp, han hade inte ens märkt att han kisat i ansträngningen av att se klart.

Han var i alla fall klok nog att hålla trollstaven i handen då han gick ut ur sovsalen, dörren var stor och tung som om den var gjord för att hålla personerna där innanför kvar och innestängda.

En svag rysning löpte längs hans ryggrad då han såg sig om i Slytherins uppehållsrum, det såg precis likadant ut som han mindes från sitt andra år då han varit förklädd till Goyle under inverkan av polyjuice-elexir. Rått och kallt utan någon som helst värme, det tycktes rinna grönt slime längs väggarna, men han var ganska säker på att det var någon sorts slemmig växt som slagit rot mellan stenarna. Sofforna som stod utspridda, varierade med fåtöljer, såg hårda och en aning plastiga ut. Alldeles för pråliga för att vara bekväma, men å andra sidan gjorde de ett pampigt intryck. Var egentligen inte det just typiskt för sådana som exempelvis Malfoy? Pråligt och pampigt till det yttre, ganska obekvämt och överskattat när det väl skulle komma till användning.

Harry hånlog för sig själv över liknelsen med Malfoy och en soffa, om den sjuttonårige Slytherineleven skulle ha hört den så skulle det ha strukit en förbannelse tätt intill örat på honom.

Hoppet som han byggt upp i sovsalen, önsketänkandet om vad minnessållet nu erbjöd honom, började blekna redan då han var tvungen att stanna upp och fundera över hur han egentligen skulle ta sig ut ur den vägg som var vägen in och ut från Slytherins elevhem. Han såg sig om efter en ljusstake på en vägg som han kunde dra i, som en hemlig spak eller så, men hittade ingen tillräckligt nära. Istället såg han en extra slemmig sten som han motvilligt petade på och till hans stora lycka gled väggen ljudlöst åt sidan.

"Duktigt Harry", berömde han sig själv och önskade att Ron hade varit där och dunkat honom i ryggen.

Hoppet sjönk ytterligare längre ner i skorna då han i nästan en halvtimme irrat omkring i skolans källarvåning eftersom han inte visste vilken väg han borde ta.

Sanning att säga så visste han inte ens riktigt var han borde gå, fast Stora Salen var alltid en utgångspunkt. Tillslut, då han nästan gett upp och var säker på att han skulle svälta ihjäl där nere fann han en trappa som ledde uppåt och tjugofyra trappsteg senare stod han i ett förmak till Stora Salen där det ekade av hundratals röster och skratt.

Han tappade andan.

Det var inte det här han hade väntat sig, inte att det skulle vara personer här, eller… inte så många personer, åtminstone. Det hade räckt med Sirius, hans pappa och hans mamma, kanske professor Lupin också, men inte en hel skola. Inte hela Hogwarts.

Trots chocken kikade han nyfiket igenom den gobeläng han var säker skiljde honom från Stora Salens avslöjande ljus och öppna ytor. Ljuset gnistrade där utanför och de tusentals ljus som glimrade under den svarta natthimlen uppe i taket sänkte sitt gula sken över alla svartklädda elever som förväntansfullt tystnade medan en hop nervösa förstaårselever tågade förbi Harry på andra sidan skynket utan att upptäcka honom. De var ledda av en häxa han aldrig sett förut, men hon var så långt ifrån McGonagall någon kunde komma med sitt gyllengula hår i en tjock fläta och en violblå hatt i samma färg som hennes klädnad och ögon. Kinderna lyste rosiga och hon såg mest ut som en sådan där snäll gammal faster som Harry aldrig haft.

"Letar du efter någon, Harry?"

Han hoppade till medan strupen snörptes åt hårt. Den rösten kände han så väl igen, alldeles för väl. Snabbt snurrade han runt och fann sig som naglad mot väggen av ett par granskande blå ögon bakom halvmånformade glasögon. Ett rödbrunt skägg och hår i samma färg sträckte sig ner mot röda klädnader på vilka glittrande månar gjorde tydliga påminnelser om hur silvervitt Harry annars var van vid att se det där håret.

"P-professor Dumbledore?" stammade han förskräckt och samtidigt så slog hans hjärta dubbelslag av glädje.

"Densamme", svarade trollkarlen med ett försynt litet leende. "Jag tror att du och jag gör bäst i att talas vid på mitt kontor Harry, för här finns alldeles för många nyfikna öron."

Utan ett ord, alldeles för chockad och med hoppet dunkande som en karneval i bröstet på honom om att han när som helst skulle få träffa Sirius och sin pappa, så högt att det överröstade varningssirenerna som tjöt för full hals, så följde han efter sin gamla rektor. Sin döda rektor som nu levde och såg ung ut igen.

Han vägrade inse att något var fel, hemskt fel.

"Den här vägen Harry", sade Dumbledore när Harry gav tecken på att vilja svänga av mot rektorns kontor, och ledde honom vidare åt det håll som Harry visste att McGonagalls kontor låg. "Du förstår, jag har inte blivit rektor riktigt än."

"V-va?" stammade Harry igen och den här gången gjorde karnevalen inom honom en konstpaus så att sirenerna tjöt högt i hans öron. "M-men du var min pappas rektor, Sirius rektor…"

"Ja, Harry. Men din pappa och Sirius har ännu inte kommit till skolan."

Harry tvärstannade och drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot mannen som gick framför honom.

"Vem är du?" frågade han misstänksamt och Dumbledore stannade upp och vände sig om. Han smålog och höjde ögonbrynen.

"Tänker du kasta en förbannelse över mig?"

"Jag förstår inte, vart är jag, varför är jag här? Var är min pappa?" fräste Harry som blivit rädd och arg på samma gång, han kände sig dum och lurad, han borde ha förstått att det var en fälla. När som helst nu så skulle Voldemort kasta sig fram ur någon vrå.

"Du är på Hogwarts Harry, och det vet du också mycket väl, annars skulle du redan nere i sovsalen ha försökt att ta dig ut genom något fönster som inte finns där. Din pappa, som jag sa, har ännu inte börjat på skolan, han är inte ens född än och vad du gör här ska vi diskutera så snart vi kommer fram till mitt kontor. Men när du gapar så här kan man tro att du hellre vill vänta in de trötta eleverna efter desserten än att få dina svar." Dumbledore knäppte händerna och satte pekfingertopparna mot varandra, sedan riktade han blicken mot taket och hummade lite för sig själv som om det inte gjorde honom något alls att vänta där ett par timmar till de andra eleverna kom ut från festmåltiden.

Så typiskt Dumbledore.

"Men… men…" Harry mindes med ens de fåniga broschyrerna som ministeriet delat ut sommaren innan, om de personliga frågorna man skulle byta ut med sina vänner så att man säkert skulle veta att det var dem. "_Vad är din favoritsylt?"_ undrade han och kände sig knipslugt.

Dumbledore stannade upp och fäste den klara blicken på honom, Harry kände sig plötsligt säker på att han när som helst skulle börja skratta och kasta av sig både skägg och klädnad och ha röda ögon och kalla sig Voldemort, men istället sa den äldre mannen bara lugnt:

"Hallon, fast precis som jag sa när vi pratade om det förra gången: om jag var ute efter att förklä mig till någon annan skulle jag nog ha tagit reda på deras syltvanor först. Nåväl, ska vi ta och förflytta oss nu så att vi hinner reda ut saker och ting?"

Stum och en aning förvirrad nickade Harry och de gick längs tomma korridorer, vilka han nu kände igen mycket väl och bara några minuter senare stannade de utanför det som Harry alltid sett som McGonagalls kontor, men som nu var tillhörde hans gamla rektor.

"Stig på", log den gamla mannen och öppnade dörren. Rummet var mycket likt det runda rum som varit Dumbledores kontor som rektor över skolan, samma underliga silverinstrument med tunna ben och hyllor fulla med böcker. På en pinne satt Fawkes i sin granna fjäderskrud och plirade nyfiket på Harry som i sitt stilla sinne undrade om fågeln visste vem han var.

"Varsågod och sitt", sade Dumbledore med en gest på den tomma stol som stod mitt emot hans egen, fast på andra sidan det överfulla skrivbordet.

Harry slog sig ner och såg på de stora högar med uppsatser i Förvandlingskonst som väntade på att bli rättade, han hade nästan glömt att Dumbledore varit lärare i samma ämne som McGonagall innan han blivit rektor.

"Du undrar säkert vad du gör här, inte sant?" log den äldre mannen och rättade till glasögonen på sin långa och något krokiga näsa. När Harry nickade bekräftande så fortsatte han: "Det var för några månader sedan som jag fick påhälsning… av mig själv, från vad vi väljer att kalla _framtiden_, själv anser jag bara att det är ett litet hopp i tiden och ingenting annat, men åter till ämnet. Jag var betydligt äldre då, må jag säga, och en hel del intressanta nyheter om vad som hänt med vissa personer och så vidare blev avslöjade. Det är därför, Harry, som jag vet vem du är. Jag fick se på ett antal av mina egna, för mig, inte ännu upplevda minnen och jag kom fram till, tillsammans med mitt framtida jag, att det bästa vore att låta dig möta din, i brist på bättre ord, fiende där ni är så jämlika som möjligt. Förstår du?" Dumbledore såg allvarligt på honom över kanten på sina glasögon och den blå blicken tycktes tränga igenom både hjärnbalk och hud.

Harry hade blivit alldeles för förvirrad av vad som precis sagts att han nästan inte förstått ett ord.

"Öh… nej jag tror inte det, sir", svarade han förbryllat.

"Det är år 1944, säger det dig någonting?" frågade Dumbledore sedan och Harrys hjärna hoppade till, som om någon väckt den genom att kasta en hink med iskallt vatten i ansiktet på den.

"Menar du att… att _Voldemort_ är här, sir? På skolan, som elev?"

Rektorn nickade och en rynka tog form i hans panna medan han gned pekfingertopparna mot varandra.

"Jag… jag tror inte att jag förstår. Ska jag slåss mot honom _här_, _nu!_" undrade Harry en aning förskräckt och inom sig undrade han om han verkligen var redo för en duell, eller ens att möta den man som förstört så mycket i hans liv, i kroppen av en jämnårig yngling.

"Harry, Harry, Harry", sade Dumbledore. "Det finns så många fler sätt att förgöra en människa än att dra trollstav mot dem och uttala en förbannelse. Jag tycker mig minnas att du och jag haft lektioner tillsammans, om vem Tom Riddle är, vad han gjorde, _vad som har gjort honom till den han är_. Och vad det är som _skiljer er åt_."

"Det… det jag minns att vi pratade om var att jag… att jag kunde _älska_, sir, men att han inte kunde det. Att det var mitt enda vapen."

"Åh, Harry, inte ditt _enda_ men ditt starkaste." Dumbledore log, vad Harry tyckte var, kryptiskt mot honom.

"Jag förstår inte, hur ska jag kunna använda den förmågan mot honom? Jag kan inte slänga en handfull kärlek på honom, eller hur?" utbrast Harry förvirrat.

"Nej, det har du alldeles rätt i. Kommer du ihåg vad du och jag pratade om? Att Tom Riddle aldrig haft några riktiga vänner och aldrig stått nära någon annan. Och det är just _där_ som jag tror att vi kan nå honom…"

"Menar du att jag ska bli _vän _med _Voldemort_, sir?" Harry stirrade på mannen framför sig som om han var skvatt galen, just i den stunden var han faktiskt ganska säker på att han var det, geni eller ej.

"Det är _precis_ det du ska bli, Harry."

"Men hur ska det gå till? Han går inte på vanliga små knep, det vet ni också."

"Alldeles riktigt, alldeles riktigt. _Därför_ är du från och med nu utbytesstudent från Amerika, tänk på dialekten i alla fall till en början. Du kommer att få börja sjätte året, ja en gång till, för att hamna i samma klass som Tom Riddle och bli placerad i Slytherins elevhem. Det här är _viktigt_ Harry, lika viktigt som om du skulle befinna dig i en strid. Tänk på vad du säger och vad du gör, han är smart, mycket smart och har inte svårt för att lägga ihop ett och annat. Åh, javisst, jag höll nästan på att glömma: din koffert står nu tillsammans med dina nya elevhemskamraters i din sovsal och alla dina saker finns där tillsammans med böckerna du behöver i de ämnen du har valt att läsa. Tyvärr är Slytherins Quidditchlag fullt, så det blir ingen Quidditch för dig i år, jag talade om för mig att du var en mycket duktig spelare, men tyvärr. Och gör dina läxor ordentligt, annars verkar det misstänksamt." Dumbledore hade rest sig upp medan han pratade och Harry gjorde detsamma, beredd att gå.

"Jag höll nästan på att glömma!" utbrast Dumbledore och tog sig för pannan. "Självklart fattas det några små detaljer i din utstyrsel." Han slog lätt med spetsen på trollstaven på Harrys klädnad och ett Slytherinmärke satt plötsligt fastsytt över hans vänstra bröst och en slips i silver och grönt knöt sig själv runt hans hals.

"Men sir, jag hittar inte ner till sovsalen, vore det inte misstänkt om jag hittade i övriga skolan men inte dit?" undrade Harry som just kommit att tänka på den saken.

"Mycket riktigt, du är en skärpt pojke. Jag har ordnat dig en guide som ska visa dig skolan och vägen till din sovsal, han har lovat att du kan vända dig till honom om det skulle vara så att du hade några frågor eller behövde en vägbeskrivning." Dumbledore klev förbi Harry och öppnade dörren. "Tom, är du redan här? Finfint, då kan du ta med våran nya utbytesstudent till eran sovsal och imorgon förväntar jag mig att du tar med honom till alla lektioner."

Harry hjärta for upp i halsen då han steg ut i korridoren och mötte en violblå blick under ett svart välkammat hår. Ett smalt, mycket finskuret och stolt ansikte var i jämnhöjd med hans och ett litet leende som inte spred sig till det övriga ansiktet lekte på Tom Riddles läppar.


End file.
